Don't Fear The Reaper
by DeadKittenPunkette
Summary: Songfic to (Don't Fear) The Reaper. Angsty romance. Only read if you want to. Mild Slash


Laura - Hey! We're back and while taking a break from 'Seeing the light too late?' and introducing our new muse in chapter 3, we've decided to do two new very angsty songfics.   
  
L.I.D - The first one is '(Don't Fear) The Reaper', by Blue Oyster Cult. or HIM, or anyone else who's recorded it!  
  
Laura - The second is 'Long Days Long Nights' by Mest, and if you nice people want us to we'll do one to Simple Plan's 'Meet You There'   
  
L.I.D - The overall pairing for this ficlet is Johnny/OMC since Laura thought we didn't have enough OMC stories.  
  
Summary - Johnny is dying, he doesn't want to go but his guardian angel is determined to change his mind before he joins him in the afterlife.   
  
Disclaimer: (Don't Fear) The Reaper is copyrighted to whoever it belongs to, anyone/anything you reconise is not mine, Teiya however is, he can be distributed with my permission, and credit to me!  
  
//...// = Song Lyrics  
  
Johnny lay on his bed asleep, he was dying and everyone knew it. Fever had set in since he was raped, and with the drugs the attacker had used, Johnny was no longer immune to illness even a common cold could have been life threatening. But this was much worse, infection had set into hs wounds and was slowly poisoning him, unbeknownst to the beybladers gathered at Robert's mansion Johnny was refusing to give into the darkness causing him more pain than necessary. The truth was Johnny was scared of death after seeing his parents die when he was younger.  
  
//All our times have come  
  
Here but now they're gone  
  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
  
We can be like they are//  
  
Somewhere miles above the clouds, yet thousands of miles under the earth at the same time, a boy, around Johnny's age, was watching him. Only the violet owl like wings that sprouted from his back showed he was not of the human race. His stormy bluey-grey eyes showed sadness as he watched Johnny toss and turn while his life slowly ebbed away, his eyes misted over and tears slowly trickled down his face.  
  
"Johnny, why won't you let yourself submit to the light? Don't fear the reaper of your life, submit and let yourself be at peace." Suddenly he was struck with an idea. With one flick of his wings and a thought he was in Johnny's subconcious determined not to let him pass until he admitted that he was afraid of death instead of avoiding the subject.  
  
//Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
  
Baby I'm your man...//  
  
Johnny awoke in his mind, but his body did not allow him to full awake. In front of him was what could only be described as an angel to Johnny's eyes, his wings were the colour of his hair and his eyes were the bluey-grey that the sky went after a storm. His wings closed and fell to his sides as he studied Johnny before shaking his head.  
  
"Wh...who a..a..are you?" Johnny whispered almost wanting to reach out and stroke the tears that were running down the boys face. The boy looked up into Johnnys pale lilac eyes that looked almost lavaender in the sparse light. Johnny realised that he was the one causing the tears, and paused to wonder why.  
  
"My name...my name is Teiya and I'm your guardian angel if you like, and I've come to ask you to give up the fight for your life, let yourself turn in for the eternal sleep. Please...do it, if not for you, for me..." Johnny felt Teiya's voice soothe him, as if washing away all the fear and pain he was feeling leaving him with a calm relaxed feeling.  
  
//Valentine is done  
  
Here but now they're gone  
  
Romeo and Juliet  
  
Are together in eternity...  
  
Romeo and Juliet//  
  
"Why do you want me to do it for you?" Johnny asked, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. He saw Teiya sigh and look at the floor before walking....no more like gliding to him.  
  
"This is my reason," Teiya said, beofre lightly pressing his lips to Johhny's. Beofre Johnny could respond he pulled away and waked over to a small rock before sitting down on it. "I'm going to rest somoe of my energy, I suggest you do too and while you're at it make your decision of wether you want to come with me or not.  
  
//40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and  
  
Juliet  
  
40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine  
  
happiness  
  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like  
  
they are//  
  
Johnny was still deep in thought when Teiya awaoke from his rest, noticing this he decided to go and leave Johnny here until the gods called upon him.  
  
Johnny heard Teiya get up behind him, his wings began to rustle and suddenly they were both back in Johnny's room, and he turned his eyes to see his guardian searching through his many pockets before finding a bottle that seemed to satisfy is needs. Wordlessly Teiya pressed the small bottle into his hands. He began to turn away but Johnny stopped him with a question.  
  
"What's this? Teiya's eyes seemed to grow sad as he told Johnny what the translucent liquid was.  
  
"It's an extract from a plant that will heal you, drink it and you'll be able to live your life as if the rape never happened,but you will not remember me. I have to go now Johnny, I'll watch you but you'll not be able to see me." Teiya turned so Johnny wouldn't see the tears. "Drink it and forget about me and everything that's happened." Suddenly Johnny knew what he had to do so before Teiya could fly from the window he ran over and pulled him back.   
  
//Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
  
Baby I'm your man...//  
  
"I'm not letting you leave without me." Johnny told Teiya his eyes glistening with tears. Teiya opened his mouth to say something but Johnny cut him off. "If I don't leave now I'll never forgive myself and I know I won't find the courage to come into the light." Teiya nodded and held his hand to Johnny, who took it gratefully. The window seemed not to be there as he drifted with Teiya to where he belonged.  
  
//Love of two is one  
  
Here but now they're gone  
  
Came the last night of sadness  
  
And it was clear he couldn't go on  
  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
  
The candles blew then disappeared  
  
The curtains flew then he appeared  
  
Saying don't be afraid  
  
Come on baby... And he had no fear  
  
And he ran to him... Then they started to fly  
  
They looked backward and said goodbye  
  
He had become like they are  
  
He had taken his hand  
  
He had become like they are  
  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper//  
  
Johnny felt himslef been shaken as he woke up. Opening his eyes he saw Teiya smiling above him.  
  
"Good morning gorgeous," Teiya murmured bending down and catching Johnny's lips in a sweet kiss. His spikes were sleep ruffled and his eyes were misty but to Johnny he was still beautiful. "What were you dreaming about? I almost didn't want to wake you, but since it is out two year anniversary I decided to in the end. To Teiya's suprise Johnny laughed.  
  
"Funny you should say that as that's exactly what I was dreaming of in a way." At Teiya's confused look Johnny smiled. "I'm talking about the first time I ever laid eyes on you.Teiya then undestood, smiled and proceeded in getting Johnny up and enjoying spending the rest of eternity together.   
  
Meanwhile on Earth, a small group of mourners stood over Johnny's grave mouring the day two years ago when Johnny was cruelly taken from them, by a drug, given to him in rape...  
  
Laura - And there you have it, our first real angst fic.  
  
L.I.D - It might be a few days for the follow up to this and a few more days until chapter three is up but don't lose hope! 


End file.
